


valiance

by seasaltslumber (93rdfragment)



Series: Triumph [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8622847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93rdfragment/pseuds/seasaltslumber
Summary: Strength manifests in different ways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to change their names in this fic. I might come back and change my mind in the future.

“I’d rather have you,” Kyungsoo secures her fingers around Jongin’s as she speaks, “than any other woman. Because I fell in love with you. Not anyone else.”

Jongin hunches and rests her head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder. She could feel a burning sensation within her rise to heights she couldn’t quell. Tears spill from her eyes as Kyungsoo’s arms wrap around her. The love she senses pouring out of the firm grip makes her lean into her lover. How good it felt to be so loved.

“How are you real?” Jongin’s own fingers splay and move across Kyungsoo’s back. She molds herself against the other - hesitant but determined. Small tremors spread down her body. Anxiety still quietly nags her upon having her lower extremities touching another. It’s a reminder of what she’s been pushed into and been ridiculed for. “I’m scared. I’m so scared, Kyungsoo.”

There’s a kiss to her neck before Kyungsoo whispers, “I know. And I’m here. I won’t let you go through anything else alone. Not anymore.”

The two women entangle themselves to their bed - their refuge. Jongin bathes in Kyungsoo’s affection, from her flat chest to her tucked away part. Kyungsoo makes her feel like herself, wonderful and lovely, and it aches. To reciprocate isn’t even a question. She touches with admiration and devotion to the woman who already has everything she has to give.

“How are you real?” Kyungsoo murmurs against her naked shoulder, satiated. Then, that unyielding gaze finds Jongin’s eyes. Sincerity hangs upon the woman and her words, “You’re so beautiful and strong.”

A smile pulls at Jongin’s lips before she presses them against Kyungsoo’s. She moves away after a while, face still so close that they might have been kissing again. She answers with a stark honesty of her own, “Because you give me strength.”


End file.
